


Evil Like Me

by ocfanatic2013



Series: It's Going Down [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocfanatic2013/pseuds/ocfanatic2013
Summary: When Beth finds out that Audrey has been turned evil, she vows to do everything in her power to save her best friend. However, when Audrey gets to her first, Evie must do whatever she can to save her girlfriend.





	Evil Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of got away from me. Oops.

“Good morning, fairest-“ Mal let out a groan, causing Beth to cut herself off and turn to the purple-haired girl. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“It’s the same thing every morning. You’re going to say ‘good morning, fairest of them all’ and she’s going to say ‘good morning, beauty.’ Please, for my sake, get a new routine.” Evie stood up, wrapping her arms around Beth’s shoulders from behind and pressing a kiss to her temple.

 

“You’re just jealous because you haven’t seen your King in three days and my Princess walks me to breakfast every morning.” she said. Beth chuckled, looking up at her girlfriend.

 

“Are you ready to go?” she asked. Evie nodded, letting go of Beth and grabbing her books and purse before making her way to the door. “See you in class, Mal.“ the blonde said, following her girlfriend.

 

“Bye, M!” Evie called out, waving before walking out of the room. As they made their way down the hall, she took the books that Beth was holding out of her hands and placed them on top of her own.

 

“What are you doing?” Beth asked, reaching for her books only to have Evie step out of her reach.

 

“It’s my new thing. You walk me to breakfast, I carry your books.” Beth thought for a moment before smiling.

 

“I’ve been walking you to breakfast for a year, why are you just now starting to carry my books?” she asked. Evie laughed softly.

 

“A thousand apologies, Your Highness.” she whispered, kissing Beth’s cheek. Beth grinned.

 

“Joke’s on you. I would have accepted nine hundred and ninety-nine.” she said. Evie rolled her eyes with a smile. “Isn’t today blueberry pancake day?”

 

“Blueberry and chocolate chip, I think.” Evie replied as they walked. Beth grinned. “Can I have a bite of your chocolate chip?”

 

“If I can have a bite of yours.” Beth replied. Evie nodded. “We have a deal then, Lady Evelyn.”

 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Princess.” Evie replied with a laugh. They reached the dining hall and walked over to the table their friend’s had claimed, setting their things down before getting in the line. As they stood, Beth leaned against Evie. “Would you love me if I got sent back to the Isle?” Evie whispered. Beth looked up at her girlfriend.

 

“Do... do I need to be worried?” she asked.

 

“No. It’s just always been something I worry about. I wouldn’t expect you to stay celibate or never meet anyone else, but I would still... I would want you to love me.” Evie said. Beth turned around.

 

“Evie, I’m pretty sure I’m never going to stop loving you. Even if you do something and get sent back to the Isle, I will never stop loving you.” she said. Evie smiled. “Would you love me if I got sent to the Isle?”

 

“You’re the Princess of Auradon, you will never get sent to the Isle.” Evie said with a laugh.

 

“Just answer the question.” Beth said. Evie nodded.

 

“Yes, I will love you.” she said. Beth kissed her girlfriend. “We don’t have to worry about that, though. Neither one of us is ever going to be sent to the Isle.”

 

“Exactly.” Beth whispered, kissing her girlfriend again. Behind them, Chad cleared his throat, causing them to break apart. “What?”

 

“The line is moving and some of us are hungry.” he said. Beth rolled her eyes, but stepped backwards, pulling Evie with her. “Thank you.”

 

“Whatever.” Beth mumbled, wrapping her arms around Evie’s waist. Evie chuckled.

 

“Ignore him, beauty.” she whispered. Beth nodded. “Come on, it’s our turn.”

 

“Pancakes!” Beth cheered, earning a laugh from Evie.

 

...

 

“I need to show you all something.” Jane whispered two days later at lunch. Ben, Mal, Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Beth looked up from their meals as Jane placedher phone on the table. The group looked at the image of Audrey, clearly not herself as she held Maleficent’s staff and laughed evilly while Uma, Harry, and Gil laughed next to her.

 

“Audrey.” Beth whispered.

 

“Where’d you get this?” Mal asked.

 

“Chad sent it to me this morning.” Jane replied. Beth looked closer at the photo.

 

“That’s my crown. Evie, she took my crown.” she said.

 

“We’ll get it back.” Evie mumbled.

 

“She stole my damn crown.” Beth growled. Evie rolled her eyes. “That’s my new crown.” Mal turned with an angry expression.

 

“Beth, if you say crown one more time, I swear I will take my mother’s scepter and-“

 

“Hey!” Mal looked over at her best friend. “Choose your next words carefully, M.” Evie warned. Mal narrowed her eyes. “Don’t talk to her like that.”

 

“This is a serious situation, Evie.” Mal pointed out, standing up.

 

“She knows that, she’s not stupid. She’s fucking scared, her best friend has turned evil.” Evie said.

 

“And her girlfriend is a villain.” Mal replied. Those words angered Beth, causing her to stand up and get in Mal’s face.

 

“Evie is not a villain. I don’t care who you are to my girlfriend or my brother - if you call my girlfriend a villain again, I will hurt you.” she hissed. Mal raised an eyebrow.

 

“Do you really think you can win in a fight against me?” she asked. Beth narrowed her eyes.

 

“Do you want to find out?” she asked. Evie stepped in between the two.

 

“No, we don’t. You two need to calm down.” she said. Beth glared at Mal from behind her girlfriend. “Baby, stop glaring.”

 

“You can’t even see me.”

 

“I don’t need to. I know you.” Evie replied. Beth sighed. “Everyone needs to just take a moment so we can figure out a solution to this problem.”

 

“Fine.” Mal mumbled. Evie turned to her girlfriend.

 

“Come here.” she whispered, pulling Beth to the side and pressing a kiss to her head. “We’ll get your crown back, okay?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize.” Evie said.

 

“You know I don’t care about the crown. I’m just... I’m scared, Evie.” Beth whispered.

 

“I know, honey, I know.“ Evie said. Beth looked up at her girlfriend. “We’ll fix this, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Beth said. Evie kissed Beth’s forehead.

 

“I love you.” she whispered.

 

“I love you, too.” Beth said, kissing the taller girl. Evie let out a breath. “We’re going to fix this, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Beth whispered.

 

...

 

“Are you okay?” Evie whispered in Beth’s ear that afternoon. Beth let out a sigh, setting her highlighter down and resting her head on the back of the couch. Staring up at Evie, she shook her head. “Everything will be fine, Beth.”

 

“You can’t promise that.” Beth whispered. Evie leaned down, kissing her forehead.

 

“I can promise that I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you.” she said, moving to Beth’s lips. Beth hummed into the kiss, pouting as Evie pulled away. “I think you should sleep in my room tonight. I don’t think you should be alone with Audrey right now.”

 

“Okay.” Beth replied. Evie smiled slightly. “Come study with me?”

 

“I wish I could, but I have back-to-back fittings.” Evie replied. Beth nodded. “Tomorrow?”

 

“It’s a date.” Beth said with a soft smile. Evie chuckled, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend again.

 

“I’ll meet you here to walk to dinner.” she whispered. Beth nodded again. “Bye, baby.”

 

“Bye.” Beth said, lifting her head and watching Evie walk away. Smiling to herself, she turned back to her book only to look up when she heard the sound of a throat clearing. “Audrey.” she whispered. A dangerous smirk on her face, Audrey sat down next to Beth.

 

“We should talk.” she said.

 

...

 

“Hey!” Evie said, a wide smile on her face a few hours later. Beth turned, a dangerous look in her eyes, causing Evie to take a step back. “Are you okay?”

 

“No.” Evie frowned, reaching out to cup Beth’s cheek only to have her hand slapped away. “Don’t touch me.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Evie asked.

 

“I’m taking over Auradon.” Beth announced. Evie raised an eyebrow. “You can join me if you want.”

 

“What? No.” Evie said. Beth rolled her eyes.

 

“I should have known. You’re weak.” she hissed. Evie’s eyes widened at the words. “You were nothing before me and you’ll be nothing without me.” Beth hissed.

 

“Bethany!” Evie exclaimed. Beth shrugged.

 

“You’re either with me or you’re against me and I can promise you that you don’t want me as an enemy.” Beth said. Evie raised an eyebrow, leading Beth to take her hesitation as an answer. Nodding, she stepped away from Evie. “You just made your choice. Watch your back, Evie.”

 

“Beth-“ Beth held up a hand.

 

“We’re over, Evie.” Evie stared in confusion, shaking her head.

 

“Beth, I don’t understand.” she whispered.

 

“You don’t have to.” Beth said, turning around and walking away. Evie ran her hand through her hair.

 

“What the hell?” she asked. Just then, Mal walked up.

 

“Ready for dinner?” Evie shook her head. “Evie?”

 

“Beth just broke up with me.” Evie whispered. Mal looked over quickly. “Three days ago, we were promising to love each other forever, even if one of us got sent to the Isle, and now we’re over.”

 

“Evie...” Mal whispered, watching as her best friend began crying. Evie closed her eyes. “Let’s go to our room.” Mal said, ushering Evie to their room.

 

Down the hall, Beth walked into her own room, finding Audrey sitting at her desk. “How did it go?” Audrey asked. Beth narrowed her eyes.

 

“She said no.”

 

“We both knew that was going to happen.” Audrey said with an eye roll. Beth shook her head.

 

“I’m going to betray Evie the way she betrayed me.” she hissed. Audrey smirked.

 

“Do it.”

 

...

 

“Hi, Mal.” Beth said, smiling sweetly as she stepped into Mal and Evie’s dorm room the next day.

 

“Beth.” Mal replied harshly. Beth let out a sigh.

 

“You talked to Evie.” she guessed. Mal nodded. “Look, Evie and I just weren’t meant to be.”

 

“Even if that were true, you didn’t have to be so cruel. She adores you, you’re her world. I spent the entire night holding her while she sobbed.” Mal snapped.

 

“I’m sorry about that. Really, I am. I shouldn’t have said what I said and I’ll talk to her about that.” Beth replied.

 

“Don’t talk to her about anything.” Mal said. Beth sighed for a moment before looking at Mal’s sketchbook.

 

“What are you drawing?” Beth asked, sitting down next to her,

 

“Just sketching.” Mal mumbled. Beth turned her head, waiting until Mal looked up. The moment she did, Beth leaned in and kissed her. For a brief moment, Mal kissed back but quickly pulled away.

 

“What the hell?” she exclaimed.

 

“What the hell?” Turning her head, Beth raised an eyebrow as she saw Evie in the doorway. “Mal?”

 

“She kissed me.” Mal immediately said. Beth nodded in confirmation as she stood up.

 

“Beth...” Evie whispered. Letting out a sigh, Beth shrugged.

 

“You’re not my girlfriend anymore, I can kiss whoever I want.” she said. Evie stared in shock.

 

“So you decided to kiss my best friend the day after we broke up?” she whispered. Beth nodded again. “I thought you loved me.”

 

“We all think things that end up being false.” Beth said. Evie stared into her eyes, not recognizing the look in them. “I have to go.”

 

“Beth...” Evie whispered, stepping forward and placing a hand on Beth’s cheek. The blonde unconsciously, almost reflexively, leaned into the touch for a moment before blinking several times. After a few seconds, she pulled away from Evie.

 

“I have to go.” she repeated, pushing past Evie and walking out of the room. The taller girl turned and stared at the doorway.

 

“That’s not my Beth.” she whispered. Mal let out a scoff.

 

“You’re telling me.” she said, glaring at the door. Evie shook her head, turning to her best friend.

 

“No, M... that? That is not my Beth. She’s under some sort of spell.” Mal thought for a moment before looking over at Evie. “I need to get my girl back.”

 

“How do you plan on doing that?” Mal asked. Evie let out a sigh, sitting down.

 

“I’ll figure it out.” she said.

 

...

 

Evie turned her bike off. Staring at the entrance to the cave that had been in the picture of Audrey, she sighed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, turning her head to find her best friend watching her carefully. “What if I can’t save her?” she whispered.

 

“You will.” Mal promised. Evie took a deep breath. “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes.” Evie said, leading the group inside. After several hundred feet, they saw the group. The moment Beth saw Evie, she smirked.

 

“Welcome, VKs!” she said, cackling evilly. Evie bit her lip, walking toward the group, not stopping until she was inches away from Beth.

 

“Beth...” she whispered. Beth narrowed her eyes.

 

“I'm the queen of this town. I call the shots, you know who I am. I don't need to wear no fake crown.” Beth said, taking the crown off of Evie’s head and tossing it to the side. Evie glanced at the tossed accessory, which had been a gift from the blonde. Narrowing her eyes, she walked over and picked it up from the ground. She could feel Beth’s eyes on her as she grabbed the crown and put it back on. Letting out a sigh, she turned back to the blonde.

 

“Beth-“ The princess held up her hand, cutting Evie off.

 

“Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance. It's our time, we up next!” Beth exclaimed.

 

“Next, next!” Harry, Uma, Audrey, and Gil yelled.

  
“My crew's as real as it gets.” Beth said.

 

“Gets, gets!” Harry Uma, Audrey, and Gil yelled.

 

“The worst is now the best.” Beth said.

 

“And leaving us there will be their last regret.” Uma and Harry yelled. Beth smirked.

 

“What's my name? What's my name?” she asked.

 

“Beth!” Harry Uma, Audrey, and Gil yelled.

 

“Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name?” Beth asked.

 

“Beth!” Harry Uma, Audrey, and Gil yelled.

 

“Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us, soon the world will be ours. What's my name? What's my name? What's it? What's it? Say it! Say it!” Beth exclaimed. Evie stepped forward.

 

“Beth!” she yelled.

 

“What?” Beth snapped, whipping around to face the taller girl. Evie resisted the urge to flinch, still not used to hearing that tone come out of Beth’s mouth - let alone directed at her.

 

“Beth, please. Come back to me. I need my Beth back.” she pleaded. Beth raised an eyebrow.

 

“Your Beth? I’m not that weak human that you manipulated anymore.” she said.

 

“Manipulate?” Evie exclaimed. Beth nodded. “You think I manipulated you? Beth, I never manipulated you. I love you. I love you more than anything.”

 

“No, you don’t!” Evie closed her eyes.

 

“Beth-“

 

“You made your choice!” Beth exclaimed. Evie shook her head. “You chose to walk away. That makes us enemies.”

 

“Beth...” Evie whispered. Beth glared. “Beth, I know you. This isn’t who you are.”

 

“You know nothing about me.” Beth snapped. Evie shook her head.

 

“I know everything about you. I love you, Beth, and you love me.” she said. Beth scoffed.

 

“You used me for my status. It would have worked, if Audrey hadn’t had my back. She warned me, she showed me that you don’t care about me.”

 

“Yes, I do!” Evie exclaimed. Beth narrowed her eyes. “I love you so much.”

 

“No, you don’t!” Evie grabbed Beth’s neck, pulling her into a rough kiss. After a few moments, the kiss softened as Beth melted into her embrace. “Evie...” Beth whispered against her lips.

 

“Baby?” Evie whispered as they broke apart. Beth leaned into the girl, about to kiss her again when Evie was suddenly gone.

 

“Hello, Evie.” Harry said, smirking dangerously as he pushed the girl against the wall. Evie glanced down, seeing his sword in his hand. In a split second, the sword was raised and against her neck. Suddenly nervous, Evie swallowed as the blade pressed against her throat. Before Harry could press it further into her throat, he was pulled away. Evie saw Beth behind him. She wasn’t sure if the spell was completely broken, the look in her eyes was one of pure anger. She could honestly say that she wasn’t sure what Beth was going to do.

 

When Beth saw Harry pushing Evie against the wall roughly, anger surged through her. She rushed forward, grabbing his shoulder and turning him. She saw the uncertainty in Evie’s eyes when she glanced toward the girl to make sure she was okay, before she punched Harry in the face. As he fell to the ground, she turned to her girlfriend. “You okay?” Evie stared at the blonde for a moment before smiling.

 

“My baby’s back.” she whispered, kissing Beth. Pulling away, Beth had a small frown on her face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You’re not nothing. You’re everything, with or without me.” she said. Before Evie could respond, Jay, Carlos, and Mal ran over.

 

“What happened?” Carlos asked.

 

“True love’s kiss.” Evie whispered. Beth smiled.

 

“Works every time.” she finished, pulling Evie into a kiss.

 

“No!” Audrey exclaimed. Beth and Evie pulled away in time to see Audrey rushing toward them with Maleficent’s staff in her hand. She used the staff to raise Evie before dropping her to the ground at a fast speed and stopping her just before she hit the ground. Beth watched in horror as Audrey stopped Evie from getting up and fighting back.

 

“Evie!” she screamed, watching as Audrey pressed Maleficent’s staff against Evie’s throat. She could see her girlfriend struggling to breathe and rushed forward, tackling Audrey.

 

“Get off of me, Beth!” Audrey said as they struggled. Beth wrestled the scepter away from Audrey, smashing the green stone against the ground. The moment the stone shattered, the green left Audrey’s eyes and the normal brown returned. “Beth?” The blonde smiled as she saw her best friend.

 

“Hey.” she said, letting out a sigh of relief as she moved off of Audrey and sat on the ground. Evie walked over. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m okay.” Evie said.

 

“Did I do that to your throat?” Audrey asked, observing the red marks on Evie’s neck.

 

“It’s fine.” Evie mumbled, grabbing Beth’s hand and pulling her up

 

“Evie-“

 

“It wasn’t just you.” Beth said, pulling her girlfriend close. Meanwhile, Uma and Harry were attempting their escape. As they reached the exit they’d created, Uma turned her head to make sure Gil and Harry were near their escape route before lighting the match and throwing it on the lighter fluid she’d poured during the commotion. The flames ignited, earning a smirk from the girl. She made her way over to the rocks she’d loosened that provided a sort of walkway to their escape route as the group looked up in horror.

 

“Uma, don’t!” Mal exclaimed. Uma chuckled lowly, kicking the rocks and causing the rocks to fall.As the rocks fell toward them, the group dove in two separate directions. Mal, Evie, Audrey, Jay, and Ben went in one direction while Beth and Carlos dove in another. Between the rocks and the flames, there was no way to get to one another.

 

“Evie!” Beth screamed as they got separated.

 

“Beth!” Evie yelled. Mal looked around.

 

“Wheres Carlos?” she asked. Jay, Ben, Audrey, and Evie looked around, unable to locate him. “Carlos!”

 

“I’m with Beth!” Carlos yelled, appearing Beth’s side. Evie turned her head, seeing the flames growing larger in size. “The fire is getting bigger over here!”

 

“Here, too. Get outside, we’ll meet you there!” Evie yelled. Thinking for a moment, she looked at the pair. “Beth!”

 

“Yeah?” Evie closed her eyes.

 

“I love you.” she said, knowing it could possibly be the last time she ever said those three words to the blonde. Her only regret was that she couldn’t embrace Beth as she said it.

 

“I love you, too.” Beth said. Evie blinked away the tears in her eyes as Mal pushed her forward. She looked back at the flames, her eyes going wide.

 

“Guys, get out of here.” she yelled, running away from the flames. The group of five quickly made their way to the exit. There were moments where they just barely avoided getting burned. As they escaped the cave, Evie looked around frantically. “They’re not out here. Why aren’t they out here?”

 

“I’m sure they will be soon.” Audrey said. Evie turned, watching the only exit from the cave carefully. Several minutes went by without sight of Carlos and Beth. As the seconds passed, Evie began to panic more and more. Finally, a figure appeared through the smoke, stumbling toward them. Evie felt several emotions as she realized it was Carlos and not Beth. On the one hand, she was relieved that her friend - her family - was safe, but on the other hand... all she wanted was to see Beth coming through the smoke. The moment Carlos was close enough, she took him in her arms in an attempt to keep him from falling to the ground.

 

“Where’s Beth?” she asked as she placed a hand on Carlos’s back as he coughed.

 

“I lost her inside.” Carlos said. Evie stared up at the entrance to the cave in horror.

 

“No.” she whispered. After a moment, she started in a run toward the entrance. Jay immediately ran after her, tackling the taller girl. “Get the fuck off of me!” Evie screamed.

 

“You can’t run into a fire, Evie!” Jay yelled.

 

“Beth is in there!” Evie exclaimed, attempting to push Jay off of herself. He used all of his force to keep her from getting away. As they struggled, they heard Ben let out a yell several feet away. Jay looked in his direction, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw the princess stumbling out of the cave.

 

“Beth!” the King exclaimed, running over to his sister and pulling her into a hug. Evie looked over, a relieved sob leaving her body as she sat up.

 

“Oh, my god.” she whispered, scrambling to stand up and running over to the siblings. Beth pulled away from her brother just in time to brace herself for Evie’s embrace. “I thought you were trapped in there.”

 

“I was for a few minutes.” Beth said, coughing. Evie held the girl close for a moment before pulling back and taking Beth’s face in her hands.

 

“This is all my fault. I should have gone in the same direction as you when the rocks fell.” she said. Beth shook her head.

 

“Evie, I almost died in there. I am so glad you weren’t on that side of the cave.” she replied. Evie let out a sob as she pulled the blonde close. Just then, their friends appeared at their side.

 

“Beth, are you okay? I’m so sorry that we got separated.” Carlos said. Beth smiled slightly.

 

“It’s not your fault.” Carlos looked down just as Fairy Godmother walked over.

 

“I’m going to need to talk to all of you.” she said. Evie pulled Beth even closer and burying her face in Beth’s neck as the blonde stroked her hair in a comforting manner, an action that everyone noticed. “Jay, Carlos, how about I start with you?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” the boys said, following the woman to the side. As they walked away, Beth pressed a kiss to Evie’s head.

 

“I’m going to be fine.” she whispered. Evie pulled back. “It’s just a little smoke inhalation.”

 

“I still think you need to go to the hospital.” Evie said. Beth shook her head. “It wasn’t a suggestion, Beth.”

 

“Evie, come on.” Evie narrowed her eyes. “You’re not going to let this go until I say yes, are you?” Beth asked.

 

“Nope.” Evie said, pressing a kiss to Beth’s head. Just then, Audrey walked up.

 

“Hi.” she said shyly. Evie turned her head, smiling at the girl. “I’m really sorry. I’m the reason we were in there.”

 

“You’re not the one who put a spell on you, Audrey.” Evie replied. Audrey bit her lip, looking over at her best friend.

 

“This is yours.” she said, taking the crown off of her head and holding it out for Beth to take. Evie smiled as she saw the crown, reaching out and grabbing it before carefully placing it on her girlfriend’s head. Grinning playfully, she tilted the crown. Letting out a laugh that turned into a cough, Beth leaned into the taller girl.

 

“You’re going to have your own one day.” she promised. Evie pressed a kiss to her cheek.

 

“I am so proud of you. You were so brave, baby.” she said, smiling at her girlfriend. Beth smiled. “I need to go check on Jay and Carlos. Are you going to be okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Beth said. Evie turned her head, seeing the ambulance that was arriving.

 

“Go get checked out by the paramedics.” she requested. Beth nodded. “Thank you.” Evie whispered, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend’s cheek. Beth smiled slightly as Evie made her way toward Jay and Carlos. Looking over, Mal frowned slightly when she saw the look on Beth’s face. Walking over, she placed a hand on Beth’s arm.

 

“Beth? Are you okay?” she asked. Evie turned her head as she heard the question and immediately rushed over when she saw the look on the princess’s face. She reached Beth just as the blonde began to fall, catching her as she collapsed.

 

“Beth? Honey, wake up.” she said, dropping to the ground and holding her girlfriend in her arms. “Baby, you have to wake up.”

 

“Evie...” Mal whispered.

 

“Somebody help!” Evie screamed as she held her girlfriend close. Fairy Godmother rushed over with the paramedics.

 

“Evie, you need to move so the paramedics can look at Beth.” Evie shook her head.

 

“No. I’m not leaving her.” she mumbled. The woman sent Mal a pleading look, who bent down so she was closed to Evie’s level.

 

“E, she needs to go to the hospital. They have an ambulance ready to take her there.” the purple-haired girl whispered.

 

“I’ll take her on my bike.” Evie said.

 

“Evie, you can’t. The ambulance is safer.” Fairy Godmother said. Evie sighed.

 

“Fine, then I’ll go with her. Ben can drive my bike to the hospital.” she decided.

 

“Sweetie, there won’t be enough room. Audrey will be in there as well and I will be riding with them.” Evie shook her head.

 

“I need to be in there with her. She- she needs me.” she said. Fairy Godmother looked to Mal, Ben, Jay, and Carlos for help. Glancing at her best friend, Mal took a step for award and placed a hand on Evie’s arm.

 

“E-“ Evie yanked her arm free. “Evie, come on.”

 

“I can’t leave her!” Evie exclaimed as Mal pulled her back so Fairy Godmother could step into the ambulance. She watched in frustration as the ambulance sped off. Just then, royal guards appeared with Uma, Harry, and Gil in tow. “I’ll kill them.”

 

“Evie...” Mal whispered. Evie ignored the girl, walking over to them and pulling Uma out of the guards grip. She slammed her against the side of the cave.

 

“What did she ever do to you?” she exclaimed. Uma smirked.

 

“She’s the princess.” Evie raised an eyebrow at her expression. “Apparently, she’s fucking useless and weak because all it took was a kiss from you to ruin everything.” Evie grew angry with every word that came out of her mouth and snapped by the end, reaching out and punching the pirate. Before she could go farther, she was pulled back by a royal guard.

 

“Lady Evelyn, we can’t allow you to assault her.” he said. Evie sighed as Mal arrived. “She’ll be punished, I assure you of that.”

 

“She better be.” Evie snapped, walking away. Mal followed her. “If Beth isn’t okay-“

 

“Fairy Godmother is going to be with Beth the entire time. She’ll be safe until we get to the hospital.” Mal promised. Evie looked at the purple-haired girl. “It’ll be okay.”

 

“She’s unconscious, Mal. Nothing about this is okay.” Evie snapped, walking over to her bike and putting her helmet on. Starting the bike up, she sped off after the ambulance.

 

“Evie!” Mal yelled, running over to her own bike and following the girl with Jay and Carlos behind her.

 

...

 

Evie’s bike screeched to a stop in front of the hospital, not bothering to properly park it as she turned it off and dismounted before sprinting inside. Her helmet slipped from her fingers, landing on the ground in her rush to find her girlfriend. Seeing the front desk, she ran over. “I need to see the princess.”

 

“Excuse me?” the man behind the desk asked

 

“Where is Princess Bethany?” Evie demanded.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t give that information out.” Evie raised an eyebrow.

 

“Do you really not know who I am? That is my girlfriend back there and if you don’t let me back there in five seconds, I will-“ Before she could finish, Mal appeared at her best friend’s side.

 

“Evie, this isn’t the Isle. You can’t threaten people.” she whispered. Looking up at the man, she sighed. “I’m Lady Mal, this is Lady Evelyn. You have to let her back there, she needs to see the Princess.” The nurse reached for the phone.

 

“I’ll ask, but if the family says no-“

 

“They won’t.” Mal said. The nurse held the receiver up to his ear, waiting for a moment.

 

“Lady Evelyn and Lady Mal are here. They’re requesting permission to come to Princess Bethany’s room.” he said. After a few moments, he hung up.

 

“Lady Evelyn, Lady Mal, you can go back.” Evie made her way through the door without a response, Mal on her heels, while Jay and Carlos remained in the waiting room. Evie rushed down the hall, turning a corner to find Ben standing in a doorway.

 

“Move.” she mumbled, pushing Ben out of the way and arriving at Beth’s bedside. Staring at her girlfriend for a moment, she sat down in the chair that Ben brought to her and grabbed her hand. “How did this happen? I broke the spell, everything was fine. She was fine.” she asked, looking up at the others in the room.

 

“The doctor ran some tests, he’ll be in to talk to us soon.” Belle said.

 

“I’d like to stay.” Evie requested softly.

 

“Of course.” the former Queen said. Evie wiped her tears.

 

“I need her to be okay.” she whispered. Adam walked over to her, looking at her carefully.

 

“Evie, you’re bleeding.” he whispered, his hand on her shoulder.

 

“I’m fine.” Evie mumbled.

 

“Evie-“

 

“Please don’t make me leave her.” Evie said, looking up at the man for a moment before turning back to her girlfriend. The former king nodded.

 

“I’ll find someone to look at that cut.” he said. Evie nodded her thanks.

 

...

 

A couple of hours later, Evie was still by Beth’s side when the doctor walked in. Everyone sat up straight, waiting for the man to speak. “Lady Mal, Lady Evelyn, could I talk to King Ben and the former King and Queen alone for a moment?”

 

“I’m not leaving. Mal can do whatever she wants, but I’m not going anywhere.” Evie said. The doctor looked at Belle and Adam.

 

“They’re family. They can stay.” Adam announced. The doctor nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

“So... What happened?” Evie whispered, her eyes never leaving Beth as she ran her thumb over the blonde’s hand.

 

“The amount of magic that was in her has affected her body. She was spelled more than Princess Audrey, so she was affected more. That, in addition to the amount of smoke she inhaled... it’s not a good combination.” Adam and Belle nodded while Evie continued to stare at her girlfriend.

 

“Are you saying she might not wake up?” she asked, looking up at the man. The doctor nodded, causing Evie to turn back to the blonde.

 

“Honey...” she whispered. Ben watched closely while Mal leaned against him with tears in her eyes. After a moment, the purple-haired girl walked over to her best friend, wrapping her arms around Evie’s shoulders from behind. Evie ignored her, her eyes glued to Beth. “All of our friends are in the lobby. They’re waiting for you to wake up. I’m... I’m waiting for you to wake up. I need you to wake up, okay? I need you to wake up and come back to me. This is not how our story ends, this is not how your story ends. You have to wake up, baby.”

 

“Evie...” Mal whispered. Evie shook her head.

 

“She’ll be okay.” she said.

 

...

 

“Evie, sweetie, do you want to go to your dorm and change your clothes? Maybe get some sleep?” Belle asked gently two hours later. Evie shook her head, closing her eyes.

 

“You could use a shower.” Hearing the mumbled voice, Evie opened her eyes to find Beth staring at her. Letting out a sob, she wiped her tears.

 

“Hi.” she said, standing up and leaning over to kiss her girlfriend.

 

“I wasn’t joking. You need a shower.” Beth whispered. Evie chuckled.

 

“You’re an ass.”

 

“You love me.” Beth said, a smile on her face. Evie nodded with a grin.

 

“I really do.” she said. Beth kissed her girlfriend again.

 

“I love you, too.” she said. Evie sat down in her chair. “What happened?”

 

“You had too much magic in your body. It affected you.” Belle explained. Beth bit her lip, looking over at her girlfriend.

 

“Evie, I didn’t mean any of those things I said.” she said. Evie kissed Beth’s forehead.

 

“I know, baby. I don’t blame you.” she said, moving to sit next to Beth on the bed. “How do you feel?”

 

“Fucking terrible.” Beth answered. Evie chuckled as Belle and Adam sent their daughter stern looks.

 

“Language, Bethany.” Belle warned.

 

“Sorry.” Beth mumbled. Evie leaned her head against Beth’s as the blonde rested hers on her shoulder. Stifling a yawn, she grabbed Beth’s hand. “Are you tired?”

 

“I’m fine.” Evie whispered.

 

“Evie, go home. You’ve had a long day, you need a good night’s sleep. I’m safe here with my parents.” Beth whispered. Evie tilted her head for a moment. “I’ll text you.”

 

“Can we video chat before you go to sleep?” Evie asked. Beth nodded. “Okay, I’ll go. But if anything happens, someone needs to call me. I’ll make sure Ben knows that.”

 

“Okay.” Beth agreed.

 

“If you need anything, you let me know. I’ll run here if I have to.” Evie whispered as she stood up. Beth nodded. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Beth said, accepting the kiss Evie gave her. Evie smiled. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

“Okay. Call me if you need anything, okay?” Evie asked. Beth nodded again. “Bye, love.”

 

“Bye.” Beth said, smiling as Evie and Mal left the room.

 

...

 

“There are already so many articles on the fight and Beth’s injuries.” Mal said a couple of hours later. Evie looked over at her best friend. “She should probably stay off of the Internet for awhile.”

 

“We all should. She’s not the only one they’re writing about.” Evie said. Just then, her phone rang and she walked over to find that Beth was requesting to video chat. Grinning, she answered.

 

“Hi, baby.” Evie said, smiling at her phone. Beth sent her girlfriend a tired smile. “How are you feeling?”

 

_“Worn out.”_

 

“I bet. You should go to sleep.” Evie said. Beth nodded. “I’ll be there in the morning.”

 

_“No, it’s okay. I can wait until after school.”_

 

“You might be able to, but I can’t. I want to see you.” Evie said, chuckling.

 

_“Eves, the hospital is a twenty minute drive from campus. It’s just not logical for you to come here before school.”_

 

“You don’t want me to come?” Evie whispered.

 

“Of course I do, babe, but I also don’t want you to risk being late for school. We’ll see each other after school, don’t worry.” Evie sighed.

 

“Okay.” she said. Beth bit her lip at the tone in Evie’s voice.

 

_“We can video chat before school, though.” Evie grinned._

 

“Okay. Get some sleep, honey, I’ll see you tomorrow.” she said. Beth nodded.

 

 _“You need to sleep too. It’s been a long day.”_ Evie blew her girlfriend a kiss. _“I love you.”_

 

“I love you, too, Beth. With all my heart.” Evie whispered, waving at he screen before ending the call. Letting out a sigh, she turned to Mal. “I shouldn’t have left her there by herself.”

 

“She’s not by herself, she has her parents. You and I both know that she would try to stay awake if you were there. She needs her rest.” Mal replied. Evie bit her lip. “She knows how much you love her.”

 

“I know.” Evie whispered, looking over at a picture of herself and Beth. Mal stood up, walking over to her best friend.

 

“We’ll go see her tomorrow.” she promised. Evie bit her lip, nodding.

 

...

 

“Hi, baby.” Beth smiled weakly as Evie sat down on her bed. “I missed you today. School wasn’t the same without you there.”

 

“You missed me?” Beth whispered. Evie nodded.

 

“Of course I did.” Beth looked up at the girl. “How are you feeling?” Evie asked, kissing Beth’s head.

 

“Tired. They’ve been pumping medicine into me all day.” Beth mumbled. Evie nodded. “They’re trying to get the spell out of me.”

 

“You’ll be okay, I promise. This is just temporary.” Evie promised. Beth closed her eyes. “Do you need a nap?”

 

“I’m fine.” Beth mumbled. Evie shook her head.

 

“I can leave.”

 

“You just got here, Evie. Don’t go.” Beth said. Evie looked over.

 

“Take a nap. I’ll hold you.” she said. Beth smiled slightly. “I’ll be here, don’t worry.” Evie promised.

 

“Okay.” Beth whispered, leaning into her girlfriend. It took minutes for her to fall asleep, with Evie quickly following suit.

 

...

 

Three hours later, Belle walked into the room to find Evie and Beth still sleeping. Smiling, she looked at her watch and realized how late it was and knew that Evie needed to get back to school. Walking over, she gently shook Evie’s shoulder. “Evie, sweetie, wake up.” Blinking, Evie rubbed her eyes as she realized Belle was standing next to the bed. “It’s getting late, you should start heading back to school.”

 

“Okay.” Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to Beth’s head and attempting to slip out of her grip without waking her up. Her attempts failed as Beth stirred. “Hey, baby.”

 

“Where are you going?” Beth mumbled.

 

“I need to head back, but I’ll see you tomorrow.” Evie promised. Beth pouted but nodded. “You need to eat before you go back to sleep.”

 

“Okay.” Beth said. Evie looked down at her watch.

 

“Damn. I missed dinner.” she said. Beth grabbed her purse from the table next to her, which Jane had brought for her, taking her wallet out and handing it to Evie.

 

“Stop on the way back.” she said. Evie looked down at the wallet, shaking her head. “Take it, Evie. You missed dinner because of me.”

 

“Beth...” Evie whispered.

 

“Take it.” Beth insisted. Letting out a sigh, Evie nodded and took the wallet.

 

“Thank you.” she said, leaning over and kissing her girlfriend softly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Beth said. Evie bit her lip, staring at her girlfriend for a moment before waving and walking out of the room.

 

...

 

“I want to go home.” Beth announced four days later. Belle nodded.

 

“We’ll take you to the castle.” she said. Beth shook her head.

 

“No, Mom. I want to go back to school. I want to go back to class, I want to see my friends. I want to see Evie for more than an hour a day. I miss my life, Mom.” she said. Belle stared at her daughter for a moment. “I’m better.”

 

“Beth...”

 

“I’m better, Mom, I promise.” Beth said. Belle sighed, but nodded. “Thank you, Mom.”

 

“Of course, honey.” Beth smiled. “I’ll go talk to the doctor.” Belle said, standing up.

 

...

 

Two hours later, Beth let out a sigh of relief as she approached her dorm room. Opening the door, she poked her head in and grinned as Audrey looked up. “I heard there was an empty bed in here.” she said,

 

“Beth!” Audrey exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her best friend.

 

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Beth said.

 

“So much better. What about you?” Audrey asked. Beth shrugged.

 

“I’ll be fine.” she said. Audrey stared for a moment before nodded as Beth set her bags down. “I’m going to go see my girl, but do you want to meet up for breakfast tomorrow?” Beth asked. Audrey nodded again.

 

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll see you in the morning.” she replied, hugging Beth again. Smiling at Audrey, Beth made her way out of the room. Walking down the hall, she took a deep breath and knocked on Mal and Evie’s door with a smile. After a few moments, the door opened - and her smile on slightly dropped when she saw Mal instead of Evie.

 

“Hi.” Mal said. The surprised tone in her voice caused Evie to look up from her sewing machine. Seeing her girlfriend, she let out a gasp.

 

“Baby.” she whispered. Beth sent her a smile, causing Evie to snap out of her shock, jump up, and walk over to her girlfriend. The moment she reached the blonde, she pulled her into a kiss. “What are you doing here?”

 

“My doctor said I could leave.” Beth said. Evie held her girlfriend close. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too.” Evie whispered, kissing her girlfriend. Beth smiled. “Here, come in.” Beth chuckled as she was pulled over to Evie’s bed. “I was just about to go to bed.”

 

“Can I join you?” Beth asked. Evie chuckled.

 

“I didn’t think I was giving you an option.” she said. Beth grinned as she stood up, pulling back the comforter and sheets before stretching out. Evie smiled softly, laying next to her. “God, I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too.” Beth whispered, kissing her girlfriend. Evie pulled back with a smile.

 

“Jane’s birthday party is tomorrow.” she said. Beth let out a groan.

 

“I don’t have a present.”

 

“I signed both of our names to the card I bought. It’s taken care of, baby.” Evie said. Beth smiled. “Get some sleep, Beth.”

 

“Okay. I love you.” Beth whispered. Evie smiled softly.

 

“I love you, too.” she said, kissing Beth’s forehead.

 

...

 

“Where’s Beth?” Evie asked, sipping her drink the next day at Jane’s party. She’d lost track of Beth shortly after arriving, due to the blonde’s insistence that she didn’t need Evie to follow her around and make sure she was okay (Evie wasn’t convinced that Beth was completely ready to leave the hospital). Mal shrugged.

 

“I think she’s taking it slow. She still looks a little weak.” she admitted. Evie let out a sigh.

 

“She is. I don’t think it was her doctor’s idea for her to leave the hospital.” she said. Mal looked at her best friend.

 

“I didn’t want to say anything, but I completely agree. She didn’t seem like herself last night.” she whispered. Evie nodded in agreement. She was about to respond when the blonde in question appeared.

 

“Hi, guys.” Beth said, pressing a kiss to Evie’s jaw and wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

“Hey.” Mal replied, glancing at Evie before smiling at the blonde. Evie pressed a kiss to Beth’s forehead.

 

“How are you feeling?” she whispered. Beth sent her a tired smile. “We’ll leave soon, okay?”

 

“I refuse to leave a birthday party without having cake first.” Beth said. Evie chuckled as Mal walked away to give the couple some privacy.

 

“I’ll get you some cake as soon as it’s cut.” she promised. Beth leaned into her girlfriend. “Honey... are you sure your doctor was okay with you being discharged from the hospital?”

 

“How else would I have left?” Beth asked.

 

“You’re the princess, Beth, your brother is the King. There’s all kinds of ways he could have been convinced to let you leave before you were ready.” Evie said carefully. Beth pulled back, an angry look on her face. “Beth, you’re obviously not back to one hundred percent.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Beth asked. Evie closed her eyes. “Evie, what are you trying to say?”

 

“Beth-“

 

“Say it.” Beth demanded. Evie sighed.

 

“I think you were tired of being there alone. I think you wanted to come back to school and to me, so you convinced your parents and your doctor before you were actually ready.” she whispered.

 

“You think I was just so desperate to see you that I left the hospital? You’re not that special, Evie.” Beth snapped. Evie stared at the blonde for a moment, watching as she realized what she said. “Oh, god. Evie, I am so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I think there’s still a little bit of the spell in your body.” Evie replied softly. Beth looked down. “I can only take so much, though. I can take the words and the harsh tones, because I know it’s not really you talking. But I cannot and will not put up with you putting yourself and your well-being in jeopardy because you were tired of being in the hospital.”

 

“Evie...”

 

“No, Beth. I’m taking you back to the hospital.” Evie said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

 

“Can I at least have cake first?” Beth asked. Evie sighed.

 

“Yes, but you’re eating it in the car.” she said, grabbing Beth’s hand and walking over to the guest of honor. “Jane, I’m sorry, but Beth is tired, so we’re going to have to leave.” Jane nodded.

 

“Yeah, of course. Thanks for coming.” she replied.

 

“Cake.” Beth said. Evie rolled her eyes.

 

“My eloquent princess is trying to ask if she can have some cake before we leave.” she said. Jane chuckled and nodded.

 

“Of course. Everyone knows how much Beth likes cake, I would never let her leave without a piece.” she said. Beth smiled slightly. “We’ll go ahead and sing Happy Birthday so we can cut the cake.”

 

“Thank you.” Evie whispered, sending her friend a smile. Jane nodded. “I’ll help you gather everyone. Baby, stay here, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Beth said, sitting down. Jane followed Evie toward the cake.

 

“She’s not okay, is she?” she asked. Evie shook her head.

 

“No, she’s not. I’m taking her back to the hospital.” she replied. Jane nodded

 

“We’ll do this as fast as possible.” she said. Evie looked over at the brunette. “I just want her to be okay.”

 

“You and me both.” Evie mumbled.

 

...

 

“Hi. Princess Bethany needs to be readmitted.” Evie said. They’d gone by the dorms to change out of their party outfits before heading straight to the hospital. The nurse glanced at the two girls. “Her parents are on their way, but she’s... she’s not better, not yet.”

 

“Okay. Have a seat, someone will be with you shortly.” the woman said. Evie nodded, leading her girlfriend to the waiting area. As they sat down, Beth rested her head on Evie’s shoulder.

 

“Will you stay with me this time?” she whispered. Evie nodded.

 

“Yeah. I’ll ask Mal to bring a change of clothes for me to wear tomorrow.” she said, kissing the blonde’s head. Beth looked up. “I’m not going anywhere, B.” Evie promised.

 

“Thank you.” Beth whispered. Evie bit her lip.

 

“Honey...” Beth sent her girlfriend a tired smile. “You can’t leave this time. Not until the doctor clears you.”

 

“I know.” Beth said. Just then, a nurse arrived to take them to a room. The moment Beth was settled into her bed, Evie was crawling into the spot next to her.

 

“Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s head. Beth nodded.

 

“I love you.” she said with a yawn. Evie smiled.

 

“I love you, too.” she whispered.

 

...

 

A week later, Evie was working on Beth’s care when her phone rang. Pulling the device out of her pocket, she grinned when she saw that Beth was trying to video chat.“Hi, baby.” she said, propping her phone up as she picked her wrench up again.

 

_“Is something wrong with my car? I thought you worked on it yesterday.”_

 

“I was going to, but Lonnie needed to switch her fitting from today to yesterday, so I’m working on it now.” Evie explained.

 

_“The windshield wipers were getting worn down. I forgot to tell you.”_

 

“Yeah, I noticed that this morning when I came to visit you. I picked some up on my way back.” Evie said. Beth smiled.

 

_“I love you.” Evie looked over with a soft smile._

 

“I love you, too. How are you feeling?” she asked. Beth let out a sigh.

 

_“I’m getting tired of being here.”_

 

“Bethany, you better not leave that hospital until you are completely healed. I don’t want a repeat of last time.” Evie warned. Beth nodded.

 

 _“I won’t, I promise.”_ Evie smiled. _“I miss you.”_

 

“I miss you, too, but I’ll see you in the morning.” Evie said, looking at the device. Beth nodded. “And tomorrow’s Saturday, which means we’ll have all day together.”

 

 _“You don’t have to give up your Saturday to hang out in a hospital.”_

 

“I’m not giving up my Saturday to hang out in a hospital, I’m spending time with my girlfriend. Besides, who else is going to bring you your homework and explain it to you?” Evie asked.

 

_“Lonnie, Jane, Doug... the possibilities are endless.”_

 

“Okay, but who would look as cute as I will while doing it?” Evie replied. Beth chuckled.

 

_“Nobody.”_

 

“Exactly.” Evie said, grinning. Beth stared for a few moments before letting out a breath. “Everything okay?”

 

 _“Will you hold me tomorrow?”_ Evie looked over at the soft, almost vulnerable tone.

 

“Of course. For as long as you want.” she promised. Beth nodded. “Do you want me to come back for a little bit?”

 

 _“No, I’m okay.”_ Not convinced, Evie nodded and stood up straight. _“Evie?”_

 

“I’ll be there in a couple of hours.” Evie announced.

 

_“Evie-“_

 

“I will be there in a couple of hours. I just need to shower and I promised Mal I’d help her with something, and then I’ll be there.” Evie said. Beth sighed.

 

 _“You really don’t have to do that. I know you have a life outside of me.”_ Evie smiled.

 

“Seeing you is no inconvenience. I’ll see you soon. I love you.” she said.

 

 _“I love you, too.”_ Waving, Evie hung up and closed the hood of Beth’s car. Packing up her tools, she made her way to her dorm room.

 

“Hey, E.” Mal said, looking up from the book she was reading.

 

“Hey. I’m going to jump in the shower and then I’ll help you really quick. I need to go back to the hospital.” Evie said.

 

“Is everything okay?” Mal asked.

 

“I don’t know. Beth seemed down when we were video chatting a few minutes ago.” Evie explained.

 

“E, we can wait until later or until you get back tomorrow.” Evie looked over. “You look worried. I’ll drive you. Get in the shower, I’ll get ready.”

 

“Thank you.” Evie whispered, smiling at her best friend.

 

...

 

“I brought you a cupcake.” Evie said as she walked into Beth’s room with a wide smile.

 

“You would never know you were working on a car two hours ago.” Beth said as Evie walked over and kissed her. Sitting down on the bed, Evie placed a hand on Beth’s head before gently scratching. “You really didn’t have to come.”

 

“My girlfriend needed me. I needed to make sure you were okay.” Evie explained, pressing a kiss to Beth’s temple. The blonde leaned into the touch. “Eat your cupcake. It’s your favorite.”

 

“Thank you.” Beth whispered.

 

“How are you feeling, Beth?” Mal asked. Beth shrugged, leaning into her girlfriend.

 

“Fine, I guess.” she mumbled. Just then, a nurse appeared.

 

“Visiting hours are over, girls.” Beth sighed.

 

“They just got here.” she protested. The nurse stared at Beth for a moment before nodding.

 

“Lady Evelyn can stay the night. Lady Mal, you’ll have to come back in the morning.” she said. Beth leaned into Evie.

 

“You can’t stay, you guys drove together.” she mumbled. Evie glanced at Mal before turning to her girlfriend.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. Mal can take the car back to campus.” the taller girl said. Mal nodded in agreement.

 

“I’ll come pick you up in the afternoon, E.” she offered. Evie smiled at her best friend.

 

“Thank you.” she said. Beth shook her head.

 

“That’s too much of a hassle. I’ll be fine.” she protested. Evie raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m staying.” she said. Beth bit her lip.

 

“Thank you.” she whispered. Evie pressed a kiss to her head. “There’s some sweatpants and a sweatshirt in the bag over there that you can wear. They’re yours anyway, I stole them from you.” Beth said. Evie rolled her eyes fondly.

 

“Thanks.”she said. Mal stood up, walking over and taking the keys from Evie’s purse.

 

“I’ll be here around four.” she said, hugging Beth before moving to her best friend and hugging her. Evie nodded as she moved to change into the sweatpants that Beth had stolen from her. After changing, she walked over and crawled back into the space next to Beth.

 

“Go to sleep, baby. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” she promised softly. Beth smiled, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. “Good night, beauty.”

 

“Good night, fairest. I love you.” Beth replied. Evie kissed her temple, watching as the blonde fell asleep. A soft smile on her face, she quickly followed suit.

...

 

“Hello?”

 

 _“Evie!”_ Evie chuckled at the excited tone in her girlfriend’s voice three weeks later.

 

“Hi, baby. You have a lot of energy.” she said.

 

_“Guess what I’m doing.”_

 

“Watching game shows?” Evie asked, her attention split between her girlfriend and the dress in front of her.

 

 _“I’m packing. Evie, I’m coming home.”_ Evie paused, standing up straight.

 

“Okay, I want to be happy, but the last time you told me you were discharged, you forced the doctor todischarge you before you were actually ready.” she said.

 

_“My doctor and my parents agreed. Babe, I’ll be back in my dorm tonight.”_

 

“Are you sure you shouldn’t go to your castle for a few days?” Evie asked gently. Beth sighed.

 

 _“Evie, I just want to be back at school. I know I rushed myself last time, but I’m ready now. I’m ready to get back to my life.”_ Evie smiled to herself.

 

“Then I’ll be waiting for you, beauty.” she said.

 

_“I’ll be there in an hour, maybe an hour and a half. Two at the most.”_

 

“Don’t keep me waiting, Princess. It’s been far too long since I’ve seen you genuinely happy.” Evie whispered.

 

 _“I would never keep you waiting, love.”_ Evie smiled. _“Oh, they’re here to discharge me. I’ll see you soon, fairest. I love you.”_

 

“I love you, too, honey.” Evie said, hanging up the phone. Glancing at the clock by her bed, she grinned. “My baby’s coming home.” she whispered.

 

...

 

“Baby.” Evie whispered as she opened the door and saw Beth in the hallway. Beth grinned.

 

“Every ounce of the spell is out of me. I’m me again, Evie.” she said. Evie smiled, walking over and hugging her girlfriend.

 

“God, I’ve missed you. Seeing you for a couple of hours a day was not enough.” she said softly. Beth pulled back slightly.

 

“You said you were fine with it.”

 

“Well, the last time I said something, you left the hospital early.” Evie said. Beth chuckled. “Where do you want to sleep tonight?”

 

“I really just want to sleep in my own bed.” Beth admitted. Evie nodded. “Sleep with me tonight?”

 

“I figured that went without saying.” Evie said. Beth smiled. “Come on, let’s go to dinner so everyone can see you.”

 

“Okay.” Beth said.

 

“I love you.” Evie whispered, kissing her girlfriend’s forehead. Beth kissed her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

 

“I know you are. So am I.” Beth said. Evie smiled softly. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

 

“Okay.” Evie said, grabbing Beth’s hand and leading her out of the room.

 

...

 

“Evie, stop staring at me.” Beth said as she took a bite of her cereal the next morning.

 

“I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful.” Evie replied, sipping her juice. Beth raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, I’m just... you can’t blame me for being a little worried.”

 

“No, I guess I can’t.” Beth admitted. Evie smiled. “I like waking up next to you.”

 

“Yeah?” Beth nodded. “And I like waking up next to you.” Evie whispered, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. Beth dropped her spoon, reaching up and placing her hands on Evie’s cheeks. Pulling away, Beth smiled at her girlfriend. “And I plan on spending the rest of my life waking up next to you.”

 

“We’re seventeen.” Beth whispered. Evie shrugged.

 

“I don’t care. I know when something is right and this is right.”

 

“Evie, you’d never loved anyone before me. How do you know I’m the one you want to love forever?” Beth asked. Evie tilted her head.

 

“I’m starting to think that maybe you’re the one who isn’t sure.” she whispered. Beth grabbed Evie’s hands.

 

“Babe, I am one hundred percent sure about you and about us. I just want to make sure you’re not settling for me.” she said. Evie chuckled.

 

“First of all, I don’t think it’s possible to settle for a princess. Also, I broke your spell with true love’s kiss. I’ve broken a spell on you with true love’s kiss twice, actually. I think that’s proof enough that we’re meant to be.” she said. Beth smiled softly. “So... do you want to spend forever with me?”

 

“Are you proposing?” Beth asked. Evie shook her head.

 

“Not yet. Right now, I’m just asking a question.” she said. Beth leaned in so they were merely centimeters apart.

 

“I want to spend forever with you.” she whispered, kissing her girlfriend. Eviepulled back with a smile.

 

“When I propose to you, it’ll be a magical night.” she promised.

 

...

 

And it was.

 

Four and a half years after graduating from Auradon Prep (and, fortunately, no more confrontations with anyone from the Isle), Evie began planning the most magical night she could think of. After making the plans and arrangements, she invited her girlfriend to dinner, which the blonde happily accepted. However, on the way to the restaurant, they made a detour, much to Beth’s confusion. As the vehicle came to a stop, Beth looked out the window while Evie got out.

 

“Evie, I thought we were going to dinner. What are we doing at Auradon Prep?” she asked, accepting Evie’s hand and stepping out of the limo.

 

“We haven’t been here in a very long time. I wanted to see what they’ve done to the place.” Evie said.

 

“Weren’t you here last week to give a speech?” Evie’s step faltered; she’d forgotten that Beth knew about that.

 

“Don’t ask questions, just take in the scenery. This is where we first met.” she said, earning a loud laugh from Beth. The blonde looked around, seeing the lights around the greenery - lights that definitely weren’t there the last time she’d been there.

 

“Oh, look. They put up those little lights that I love.” she said.

 

“Yeah, they did.” Evie whispered, a sly smile on her face. Beth looked up at her girlfriend.

 

“What are you up to?” she asked slowly. Evie shrugged. “Evie...”

 

“Let’s go inside.” Evie said, placing a hand on Beth’s back and ushering her inside. Beth raised an eyebrow, but looked around with a fond smile. “We had a lot of moments on that staircase.” Evie said. Beth chuckled. “Do you want to be teenagers again for a minute?”

 

“Evie, I am not having sex with you in this building. It’d be weird now that we’re adults.” Beth said. Evie chuckled, pulling Beth over to the staircase and gently pushing her against the wall. Grinning, she kissed her girlfriend.

 

“I love you. I’ve loved you from the moment I first saw you.” she whispered.

 

“You were obsessed with Chad.” Beth pointed out. Evie shrugged.

 

“Momentary infatuation. You were the one I loved.” she replied. Beth laughed softly. “I saw you and my world changed. Everything I’d been taught growing up changed. That scared me.” Evie said. Beth smiled. “I love you, Bethany. More than anything.”

 

“Evie...” Beth whispered, kissing her girlfriend. Evie smiled into the embrace as she pulled out of it.

 

“Come on, we have moreplaces to visit.” she said, grabbing Beth’s hand and pulling her down the stairs. The next part of their journey took a bit longer, as they made their way across campus. Eventually, they came to a stop under the bleachers by the Tourney field. “This is where I allowed myself to acknowledge my attraction to you. Chad was using me to get out of his homework, I was using him to get information on the wand, and you were eavesdropping.”

 

“I like to think of it as protecting my future girlfriend.” Beth replied. Evie chuckled.

 

“You told me there was more to Auradon than princes and you were so right because my princess is the best thing I’ve found in Auradon.” she whispered. Beth smiled softly as she was pulled to the fence near the field. “This is where you asked me to Ben’s coronation.” Beth smiled.

 

“I remember that day very clearly.” she whispered, leaning up and kissing her girlfriend. When they broke apart, she had a shy smile on her face. “Is this where you’re going to do it?”

 

“Do what?” Evie asked innocently.

 

“Evie, come on.” Beth whined. Evie shrugged, grabbing Beth’s hand and continuing their journey. They made their way to the forest near the field until Evie stopped a few feet inside. “Oh, my god.” Beth whispered, seeing what Evie set up.

 

“This where we had our first date. It was a date that we said wasn’t a date, but we both knew it was a date. It’s... this is where I fell in love with you.” Evie whispered. Beth looked up at the taller woman for a moment before looking over at the blanket, flowers, and candles. She saw movement behind the trees. “And apparently this is where our friends proved how nosy they are.”

 

 _“We helped set it up, we get to watch!”_ Mal called out. Beth chuckled as she was moved to the blanket.

 

“This spot-“

 

 _“Speak up!”_ Jay yelled.

 

 _“And enunciate!”_ Carlos added. Evie rolled her eyes before turning back to the blonde.

 

“You are the love of my life. You’re my true love, we’ve proved that twice. We’ve been through so much together and I can’t wait to see what lies ahead for us. When we were seventeen, I asked you if you wanted to spend forever with me and tonight, I’m asking you to do just that. Bethany Amelia, my beauty...” Beth chuckled through her tears. “Will you marry me?” Evie asked.

 

“Of course I will!” Beth exclaimed, pulling Evie up into a standing position and into a kiss as their friends appeared from behind the trees. Evie grinned into the kiss, holding the blonde close as their friends cheered. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too.” Evie said as she slid the ring on Beth’s finger. Beth smiled softly as Evie pressed a kiss to her temple.

 

...

 

“I want to show you something.” Beth said three months later. Evie grinned as she turned around in Beth’s arms. “I have a surprise.”

 

“I love surprises.” Evie replied. Beth smiled.

 

“Will you go for a drive with me?”

 

“I’d love to.” Evie said. Beth kissed her fiancée. “Lead the way, beauty.”

 

...

 

“Where are we?” Evie asked as Beth’s car came to a stop in front of a castle. The blonde turned to her fiancée with a nervous smile as she turned off the car.

 

“This is where we’re going to live.” she said. Evie gasped. “That’s not all. I have two more surprises.”

 

“It’s beautiful, Beth.” Evie whispered. Beth let out a sigh of relief as they got out of the car. “I’m not sure how you can top this.”

 

“I’m going to try.” Beth said. Evie smiled. “Do you want to go inside?”

 

“Of course.” Evie replied, following the blonde inside. She looked around, she stared in awe as she observed her new home. “Beth...”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I love it.” Evie said. Beth smiled.

 

“I’ll show you the rest later. I have two things I want to show you first.” she said, grabbing Evie’s hand and pulling her in a specific direction. After a few feet, she opened the door to a room near the kitchen. “Close your eyes.”

 

“Okay.” Evie whispered, closing her eyes. She could feel herself being pulled forward, but didn’t open her eyes until Beth told her she could a few moments later. Opening her eyes, she let out another gasp. “A sewing room.” she whispered. Beth smiled.

 

“Is it big enough? I know you’re not going to run Evie’s 4 Hearts from here, but you can still sketch designs and-“ Evie cut her fiancée off with a kiss.

 

“It’s perfect.” she whispered. Beth smiled softly. “I can make our kids clothes here. If-if you want kids, that is.”

 

“Of course I want kids with you, Evie.” Beth said. Evie smiled softly. “We can come back here, I want to show you my last surprise.”

 

“Okay.” Evie said, following Beth through the castle until they reached another door. Beth sent her a nervous smile before opening the door. Evie poked her head through the door, her jaw dropping as she stepped into the room fully. “A garage.” Beth nodded. “You built me a garage?” Evie asked.

 

“Yep. Mal decorated it. She wanted it to have the same feel as your hideout on the Isle.” Beth said. Evie smiled as she saw the artwork that was done by her best friend. There was a portrait of herself and Beth on one wall, while the opposite wall had a portrait of herself with Jay, Carlos, and Mal.

 

“I love it, Beth. Thank you so much for this.” Evie said, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Of course.” Beth whispered, smiling as she hugged her fiancée. Evie wiped her eyes. “I’m glad you love it.”

 

“How could I not?” Evie asked, kissing the blonde. When they broke apart, she had a smile on her face. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too. I can’t wait to marry you, Evie.”

 

“And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Evie whispered.


End file.
